herofandomcom-20200223-history
Padparadscha
Padparadscha is an unaligned Gem. After escaping an abandoned Homeworld Kindergarten facility, she made her way to Earth on board the Sun Incinerator alongside Lars Barriga and other defective and abnormal Gems known as the Off Colors, eventually arriving alongside them in "Change Your Mind". While Sapphires are supposed to have visions into the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events that have occurred in the recent past. She made her debut in "Off Colors". Appearance Padparadscha is a Gem with a very similar appearance to Sapphire. She is short, roughly the same height as Steven. She has a peachy orange complexion, plump lips, and shoulder length, pale peach hair, with bangs covering her eye and a cowlick on top of her head. Her attire consists of a white, peach and orange floor-length gown, with a white collar, shoulder pads, and elbow-length gloves. The skirt is peach, and it has an orange upper layer with an off-white trim and is tied back into a bow, as well as a flower-like design. Her gemstone is located on the back of her right hand. Personality Padparadscha has a cheerful and kind personality. Despite being a Sapphire, her predictions are always late, leading her to announce events that have already transpired as if they have yet to happen. She seems to rely heavily on her predictions, causing her to have delayed reactions to things happening around her. This was shown to be detrimental to her safety when the Off Colors were under attack, with Lars, Steven, and Rhodonite having to protect her. Despite actually witnessing the events she "predicts", her visions always seem to surprise her, making it possible her vision and sense of time as a whole are delayed. History Padparadscha was considered defective and cast aside due to her visions being of events that have already occurred, rendering her visions useless. Eventually, she joined a group of other defective Gems, hiding with them in the tunnels of an abandoned Kindergarten to avoid being shattered and resided there for eons. "Off Colors" Padparadscha first appears from behind a pillar when Steven and Lars enter the Kindergarten. She then predicts that the Rutile Twins will bring two strangers to their current location. Fluorite later explains that Padparadscha can only predict things that just happened. When the Shattering Robonoids appear again, she warns the others that they are about to be found. When Lars is scanned, but not detected, she predicts that Lars is safe from the Robonoids, which only target gems. Padparadscha's delayed reaction causes herself to be scanned, but she gets saved from the blast by Lars. When Lars is just brought back to life, she predicts that something incredible is going to happen to him. "Lars' Head" After Steven, Rhodonite, and the Rutile Twins leave Lars to block the entrance, Padparadscha predicts Lars will change in hue. She then warns the others to block the entrance after they already did that. When Steven comes back from Earth through Lars' Head, she tries to tell the Off Colors that Steven is back, although the others already have moved on from that topic. Padparadscha shouts the Off Colors can't leave without Lars when the rest already decided they won't leave without him. "Lars of the Stars" Padparadscha, along with the rest of the Off Colors and led by Lars Barriga, escape the Homeworld Kindergarten and go on the run. They steal an Emerald's personal shuttle before crashing it on the planet Upsilon 9, travel to various planets, "impersonate imperial officers during a cosmic jubilee," and later sneak past sixty-seven elite Citrine guards to steal Emerald's fastest ship (the "Sun Incinerator") from a docking bay on the planet Klavius 7. While Emerald contacts them through the ship, Padparadscha (now a 'technical advisor' under 'Captain Lars') makes an oblivious late prediction that Emerald will discover and contact them. After Emerald threatens them, Lars has the Rutile Twins pilot the ship into taking off in hyper-speed. Away from Emerald, Padparadscha continues to make her late predictions throughout the episode and seems unfazed by the chaos going on around her. "Your Mother and Mine" Padparadscha tells Lars that the ship is going to lose power from attempting to run the Nova Thrusters on the ship right after it happens. She then reacts late to Garnet shapeshifted into Steven emerging from Lars' hair. She appears to be more subdued with her predictions, and when Garnet starts complimenting each of the Off Colors, by the time Garnet reaches Padparadscha, she correctly deduces how the others have been feeling uncomfortable with how Garnet has been praising them. She reacts late again when Garnet mentions Rose Quartz after the other Off Colors recite stories that have been told about her. Garnet tells them how Rose Quartz started the rebellion and led all the Crystal Gems through the war, with Padparadscha giving a prediction that the story does not have a happy ending after Garnet tells the Off Colors that the Diamonds attacked the Earth with the Diamond's corruption power. After Garnet provides a speech to improve the morale of the Off Colors, Lars commands his crew to return to fixing the thrusters and engine. Again, Padparadscha makes a deduction that Lars was not pressing a correct button on his panel, and they manage to get the systems online. "Letters to Lars" Padparadscha is seen alongside the Rutile Twins and Rhodonite, continuing to run the ship on its course towards Yellow Diamond's asteroid mine. "Change Your Mind" Padparadscha is seen with the rest of the Off Colour crew as they finally reach Earth and Beach City. She makes the prediction that their journey will be over, then seems terrified when her "future vision" shows her the Diamonds on Earth, startling her fellow Off Colours in the process. She is silenced again when she gives her "predictions" as Lars and Sadie reunite. She is later seen having a conversation with Peedee. "Steven Universe: The Movie" TBA Abilities Unique Abilities *'Retrocognition': Rather than having visions of the future, Padparadscha's visions are of events in the recent past, making her predictions very late. Gallery Sapphire_(Off_Color).png|Coloration as seen in "Off Colors" and "Lars' Head". Navigation Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Weaklings Category:Poor Category:Spoilers Category:Immortals Category:Superorganism